The Exorcist and The Nun
by Aristoteles
Summary: Oneshot. Rosette, Chrono, Allen and Lenalee get to know each other better in the midst of a mysterious event. AllenxLenalee and RosettexChrono


The Exorcist and The Nun

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Chrono Crusade; both series are owned and licensed by their respective publishers and authors.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic in years. Wrote this to shake off some of the rust I've built up. Hope you guys like it =)

* * *

><p>After the incident involving the Level Four Akuma in the previous Black Order Headquarters, for some reason an executive order was sent out by The Vatican for all of its forces to gather in Vatican City. The Mary Magdalene Order, a sister branch to the Black Order, being based in America had sent most of its forces overseas to rendezvous with The Black Order forces in there new headquarters, and from there travel to the City of the Holy See.<p>

Allen and Lenalee had already bumped into two of the Magdalene Order's most notorious members, the nun named Rosette Christopher and her companion, a daemon named Chrono. After having exchanged pleasantries, and Rosette and Chrono having settled in their temporary dorm they were to use before the forces were to begin their travels, both duo's arranged to meet for dinner.

"Chrono, Rosette! Over here!" Lenalee raised her hand and shouted for them. The Black Order cafeteria was especially crowded with the influx of all of the new comers staying with them.

"Wow this place sure is crowded" Rosette stated taking seat next to Chrono and across for the Exorcist duo. She had noted the massive quantity of food Allen was currently too busy ingesting to bother with formalities, a small laugh escaping here.

Lenalee noticing her reaction to Allen said, "That's our Allen, he sure can eat up a storm." Lenalee let out a nervous laugh.

Chrono had been looking at his plate amazed that the chef was able to whip up such an amazing looking serving in such a quick amount of time. "Your chef Jerri really is something else"

Allen had just finished swallowing a heaping helping for medium done, rib eye steak, tears forming in his eyes as it made its way roughly down his throat before letting out a gasp. "Yeah, Jerri can cook up just about anything. Once, I tried making up a dish that was so ridiculous I knew he'd never have the ingredients to make it. Within ten minutes of me making the order, it done. I honestly don't know how he does it." Allen let out a laugh.

"Still, I don't think I've ever seen a human eat quite as much as you" Chrono said jokingly.

"Well it's really because he's a parasite type" Lenalee responded, having already awaited the questions from the duo she was sure would follow. After making the explanations, the conversation moved into a different direction of topic, namely the purpose of The Vatican calling upon all of its forces.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Aion or the Sinners" Chrono said, taking a glance over at Rosette.

"If it does, it won't change anything. Our priority will still be to save him." Rosette responded. Chrono only shaked his head in agreement.

"Who is this 'him' you're talking about?" Lenalee questioned.

"I use to be an orphan" Rosette began. Immediately, Lenalee realized that she may have overstepped her boundaries with her question, and was embarrassed to have asked. Rosette noticed, "Its ok. It's not hard for me to talk about anymore"

Allen stared intently as Rosette began to tell her story. He had made many friends within the Order, but none of them were orphans like he once was. He wondered how someone with a similar past as his own, had ended up on a similar path to his own.

"One day a hornless demon named Aion attacked the orphanage that I, my brother, and Chrono had called home" Rosette continued. "That night was the last time I ever saw my brother. Aion kidnapped him, and using my brother's powers and Chrono's old horns, was able to put my entire orphanage in a permanent state of stopped time."

Chrono placed his hand on Rosette's, who had lowered her head, attempting to fight back the tears. Lenalee was at a lost for words, she hadn't meant to poke at such an emotional matter.

"What was his name?" Allen asked, breaking the silence.

Rosette, being the warm hearted, and strong willed girl she was, wiped away her tears, raising her head and with a big smile on her face, responded "His name was Joshua."

"That's a beautiful name" Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Rosette said. Chrono had let her hand go, and she merely threw him a wink in appreciation.

"Well if it comes to it, you can bet that me and Lenalee will help you save your brother" Allen continued. "You can count on us."

"That's right. We're friends now. Friends help each other out. Let's all do what we can" Lenalee tried to reassure Rosette, with a warm smile on her face. This time it was Chrono who accepted their gratitude.

"Well it's getting late, we should head off to bed and prepare for tomorrow morning" Chrono said. A bit concerned for Rosette health more that anything. He always felt guilt over the burden he had placed on Rosette with their contract. A piece of information the Exorcist's weren't yet privy to.

Rosette had become all too aware of Chrono's protective nature, and for once decided to go down without a fight. "Fine, fine." She stretched as she let out a yawn. "Wait, how exactly do we get back to our rooms, this place is massive?" she said out load.

"Allen and I can walk you, it's not a problem" Lenalee volunteered cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Rosette and Lenalee had taken the lead, as Allen and Chrono played around on the walk to the dorm, Allen showing Chrono his arm to Chrono, and inquiring over Chrono's pointy ears.<p>

"So are you and Chrono a couple?" Lenalee asked, once she was confident they were far ahead enough to be out of ear shot from their male companions.

Rosette blushed and was slightly flabbergasted at the randomness of Lenalee's question. "What! What makes you say that?" she yelled out.

"Well you two have been friends for years now, and the way he held you hand earlier to try to comfort you." Lenalee listed out. "It's pretty clear that he's got feelings for you."

Sure Rosette had played with the idea of being with Chrono in the past, but she was a child back then. Could it really be possible that Chrono had feelings for her? She mentally yelled at herself for all the times she drooled over Father Remington in front of him, completely oblivious to the idea the Chrono would feel some type of way about it.

"Well it's not like that" Rosette said, "At least I've never thought about it…" she looked down at the floor. "Do you really think he might?" she raised her head was more, almost in excitement.

Lenalee was glad to see Rosette this way, and shaked her head to her. "I'm sure of it."

Allen and Chrono came rushing past the two, and crashing head first into Rosette and Chrono's dorm room door. "I won!" Chrono said letting out a gasp. After a moment, they looked at one another as they lay on the ground, letting out their laughs. Lenalee threw a warm smile towards Allen.

Lenalee and Rosette stopped short of the dorm, to say their partings. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to bring up something so personal" Lenalee said.

Rosette just took it with a warm smile and said "I told you already, its ok."

"No its not." Lenalee said, taking a moment to bite her bottom lip before continuing, her eyebrows furring up. "Through out this war with the Millennium Earl, we've lost a lot good people... A lot of friends." Lenalee's eyes began to water. "I know how it feels to lose people close to you." She said lowering her head.

Rosette placed her hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "Hey, it'll all be all right in the end. Weren't you the one who said, 'let's just do what we can'?" Rosette said reassuringly. "Besides, I've seen the way you look at Allen. Maybe the most important person in your heart is still with you. Don't lose sight of that." Lenalee raised her head to see Rosette's face with a big smile, knowing she had hit the nail on the head.

The two hugged each other, recognizing a beautiful friendship blossoming between the two. Allen went over to the two, after parting ways with Chrono, to say goodnight to Rosette. "Chrono told me to tell you he said goodnight" Allen said, smiling at Lenalee.

Lenalee caught herself blushing strangely. "Come on Allen, we've still got some things to do for Komui before we can call it a night" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"I really like them" Chrono said, as Rosette entered the dorm, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll get along great" Rosette with a smile, then threw her self on to her bed, and tossed a pillow at Chrono, hitting him on the head. "Now go to sleep. We've got along day tomorrow"


End file.
